The Overeducated Words of Spitfire
by Blue Phoenix Flower
Summary: Normal, regular words barely describe the relationship that is Wally West and Artemis Crock. 25 sentences, 25 pompous words, all about the Archer and the Speedster.


_I wanted to do the "50 word" challenge but put my own spin to it. And as you can see by these words, it got a little silly and I had to cut it down. So now I give to you the very complicated words of Spitfire.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1) Abderian- given into idiotic laughter<strong>_

Wally's laughter ran rampant throughout the cave and it was the most obnoxious sound Artemis ever heard, but God forbid she let the idiot stop.

_**2) Contiguous- joining physically; touching**_

They were in that bed for so long that he forgot where he began and where she ended.

_**3) Priapic- related to the phallus or to a man who is obsessed with his masculinity**_

Wally was the man's man…in his own mind.

_**4) Autotonsorialist- one who cuts their own hair**_

Artemis hated that her hair was so damn short due to her "Sakura" moment; however, when Wally ran his fingers through the shorn locks it gave her goose bumps.

_**5) Lax- undisciplined, careless, or negligent**_

"I don't care; get your own damn nachos!"

_**6) Mesmerize- to hypnotize**_

No one was able to look away from the "fighting" that they did.

_**7) Basorexia- An overwhelming desire to neck or kiss**_

Artemis definitely wanted to kiss Wally's freckles RIGHT NOW.

_**8) Gymnophoria- the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you**_

It didn't take much for Wally to sense that his "Arty" was trying really hard to get some x-ray vision…

_**9) Hoary- Gray or white with age**_

Years have passed, ginger and blonde has faded to white, but that spark between them has remained.

_**10) Sylph- a slim, graceful girl or woman**_

She was her namesake personified and he couldn't look away.

_**11) Cusp- a point formed by the intersection of two curves**_

Wally's new favorite thing is to lightly trace the outline of Artemis's curves while they are lying in bed and the reactions he could get from being so painfully slow.

_**12) Vexation- irritation**_

"GET OFF OF MY DAMN LAP!"

_**13) Lethologica- the inability to recall a precise word for something**_

When she came down that aisle, Wallace Rudolph West failed to locate the words to describe his feelings for his to-be-wife.

_**14) Wanweird- an unhappy fate**_

It was a damn shame that he never controlled those emotions of his; he lost the best thing he ever had.

_**15) Colposinquanonia- estimating a woman's beauty based on her chest**_

"Black Canary is still the hottest."

_**16) Inaniloquent- speaking foolishly or saying silly things**_

Wally never failed to keep Artemis together, even if he didn't know it, through his lame attempts at humor.

_**17) Tachyphagia- fast eating**_

It was disgusting how fast he ate but she still found it endearing.

_**18) Krukolibidinous- the act of staring at someone's crotch**_

Wally underestimated how much of a nymph Artemis could be; if she stopped staring he wouldn't have to explain to the naïve Superboy why there was a bulge in his uniform.

_**19) Pogonotomy- the act of cutting a beard**_

That stubble was cute but it gave her the worse rug burn.

_**20) Corporeal- tangible; having material existence**_

He couldn't stop touching her after that-that failure of an exercise, as if trying to see if she still there with him.

_**21) Polyphloisboian- making a lot of noise or loud racket**_

"They're at it again…and I'm not going to walk in on them again!"

_**22) Enceinte- pregnant**_

"She's having our kick ass, archery, superspeed twins!"

_**23) Zenzizenzizenzic- a number raised to the eighth power**_

Artemis never doubted how much Wally loved her after that run-in with Sportsmaster; nothing could change that.

_**24) Quietus- something that ends or settles a situation**_

Conner, in the end, was the one who gave that final push towards each other to end in a passionate hook-up.

_**25) Strikhedonia- the pleasure of being able to say "the hell with it"**_

Her past didn't control her anymore; she was finally able to make her own crazy choices, like getting with her ginger speedster, and live to tell the tale with no major damage.


End file.
